


Its a typical day in new york city

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Music, Musical References, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: Rise of the tmnt needs a musical episode. So i wrote one.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Its a typical day in new york city

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the angst server for supporting me through all this!

April: (walking down the streets)  
Just a typical day in new York City  
People are fighting and the sun is shining  
Music floods the streets   
And people are dancing   
Its just a typical day

Raph: (dojo)  
Its a typical day in new York City  
I'm training and I dont have a care  
Making sure that nobody gets hurt along the way   
As we prepare  
For another typical day

Donnie: (lab)  
Its a typical day in new York City   
My tech is up and running   
And the sound of it is buzzing   
So its time to work on something new   
As its just a typical day 

Leo: (roof)  
Its another typical day in new York city  
And the bad guys are waiting to attack  
But I know my brothers have got my back  
I mean shell  
Its just a typical day

Mikey: (alley way)  
Its a typical day in new York  
Where dreams are made  
And the food is being cooked out on the streets  
The world goes around and time passes by  
But its just another typical day  
In NYC

All: (in the lair)  
Its another typical day in new York City  
And we cant wait for what's coming our way  
In just another 

A:  
Typical  
R:  
typical  
L:   
Typical  
D:  
typical  
M:  
Typical

All:  
Day 

*the music contulinues to play and the turtles find they cant stop singing*

R:  
Wait  
Why are singing  
This isnt normal  
Or typical at all

M:   
Woah  
I can here music  
Its all around us   
And conducting our words

D:  
No  
This cant be normal  
A mistake  
something we dont understand 

L:  
But it feels so right  
And somehow wrong  
Im not sure where this is going  
At all

A:   
I want this to be over  
The music in my ears  
Is deafening   
I dont know what to do

All:  
This is all unnatural   
Not normal  
And the sound doesnt feel like stopping  
What do we do  
(What do we do)  
I dont know  
But i think its time we found out

Splinter: (talking perfectly normally)  
What is wrong with you all?

D:  
We cant stop singing for no reason  
We just want it to stop

R:  
I remember something just like this  
Where somebody breaks into song

L:   
Its called a musical  
It helps people get along

M:  
Isnt there normally talking  
Or at least they take a small break

A:  
They do, but this feels different   
Because there isnt a plot

Splinter:  
Well if there isnt a plot, why are you singing? There has to be some reason for this. 

D:  
If we say its another typical day  
We should probably let it play out

R:  
Then maybe, just maybe   
It'll all go away

Splinter:  
And if it doesn't?

L:  
I guess we're gonna be stuck like this forever

S,a,d,m,r:  
*groan*

Splinter:  
Is anyone else like this? 

Turtles and april:   
*look awkwardly at eachother shrug and shake their heads*

Splinter:  
Well this isnt going to go well. Try not to get yourselves killed, im going to see is draxum knows anything. *leaves*

R:  
Who wants to go up into new york?  
(New york)

M:  
But dad said-

D:  
Not to get killed

L:  
And we're pretty good at that

M:  
But this singing could give us away

L:  
But its also really cool 

R:   
And if others are singing they might not even hear us

D:  
So we should go? 

M:  
I dont see why not

L:  
Lets go up into new york  
(New york)

(Meanwhile)

S:  
Draxum! We have a problem

Draxum:  
Its just a typical day in new york

S:  
And you're singing too. 

Draxum:  
Singing?  
Oh

S:  
Do you know what could possibly be causing this? Anything you can remember from the mystic city? 

Draxum: (gets a white board and starts writing notes)   
(Muttering/humming)  
Typical day  
Typical day  
Typical day  
(Hands it over)

S:  
Witches have all kinds of hexes and curses. Didn't purple and april go to the witchtown? Maybe they wanted revenge? 

Draxum:  
Settle the score?

S:   
Exactly 

Draxum:  
So we should hit back

S:  
That isnt a good idea

Draxum:  
Use our powers

S:  
No-

Draxum:  
Strike where it hurts most

S:  
This is a bad idea

Draxum:  
And get revenge for new york

S:  
You sound like a child

Draxum:   
So lets go do what we must

S:  
Does that even make sense?

Draxum:  
Lets protect our new york city

S:  
Fine. But I want this to be negotiating. Dont make a witch angry. You'll learn the hard way. 

Draxum:  
We must do whatever  
To protect new york city

S:  
This is going to get me killed. 

(Cut to the streets of new york where the turtles and April are driving in the tank.)

D:  
Jupiter jim has been icon for most of our lives   
And now we can protect our city like its the galaxy  
And come on lets gets cruising   
Dont be losing   
Fight the bad guys

All:  
I hope your ready   
For something awesome   
So lets get to it  
And protect our city

D:  
With minor upgrades we can take out all the bad guys  
Slice em and dice em before anyone gets injured   
And now we rock up and rough em up  
Just like we're meant to

All:  
I hope your ready   
For something awesome   
So lets get to it  
And protect our city

M:  
Protect the city

L:  
Look awesome

R:  
Help the innocent 

A:  
Fight the cruel

D:  
We are ready  
To do what must be done  
Protect the good and fight the bad  
Helping everyone

All:  
I hope your ready   
For something awesome   
So lets get to it  
And protect our city

(Ent witch town. Like come on they look amazing and im kinda gay for them.)

S:  
Witches! Why have you cursed new york?

Lead witch (i cant remember her name):  
That dumb turtle and human messed up our sacred ritual. So we cursed the turtles and humans of new york.

S:  
With song?

Lead:  
We though we should add a little flair to it.

S:  
You sound like blue- but can you please stop the curse? It isnt very useful.

Lead:  
That was the entire point so no, we wont reverse it.

S:  
Is there any way i can change your mind? 

Lead: (in song)  
I suppose theres something you can do  
It will only require something small  
Just a note  
Just a sound  
Something powerful enough   
To beat the hum of the city  
The voices crying out  
The way they dont understand whats going on  
So if you really want to help them  
Give up your song

S:  
If you insist.

*OPERA*

Lead:  
That was.. More than i needed but thank you. Give me one minute and thirty seconds.

(Cut to NEW YORK AND THE BOIS ARE FIGHTING THE FOOT CLAN)

A:  
GUYS GALS AND ALL KINDS OF PALS, ARE YOU READY FOR THE MOMENT THIS HAS BEEN BUILDING UP TO? THE ULTIMATE RAP BATTLE BETWEEN THE TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES AND THE FOOT CLAN. SO WHOS GONNA GO FIRST HUH? 

(The foot clan steps forward) 

Leader:  
You think that youre tough

Brute:  
You have your tech  
And Your weapons  
And you training from a guy whos a rat

Leader:  
But i hate to inform you  
We still completed our goals  
We made the shredder

Brute:  
Pummeled you to the ground

Leader:  
And our recruits pull through  
When the going gets tough  
And will beat you time and time again  
You think your shells can protect you   
But in reality

Brute:  
They dont  
We all saw when it cut through the metal of the battle shell  
So dont come at us

Leader:  
We wont easily be beat  
So back off and train some more  
Or you wont be here any more   
Youll be scraped off of the floor

(They step back please with themselves) 

A:  
That was... Something else. Turtles, your response?

(They step forward in sync)

D:  
I admit  
You make some valid points  
But you forget

R:  
We beat the shredder  
And big mama  
And even baron draxum

L:  
You think you got us beat   
But our dad trained us well  
And we wont hesitate to

M:  
Mess you up  
Lock you up  
We dont take no for an answer

All:  
And we're brothers  
We have eachothers shells  
And the math doesnt work out  
Its four vs two   
And we're

D:  
Organised

L:  
Coordinated

M:  
Better than you both

R:  
Why are you still here?

All:  
Face the facts   
We destroy you  
In song and martial arts  
This really isnt a test   
So go home  
Cry to shredder  
If you think that your the best  
Because honestly?

(The music cuts out and they trail off.)

L:  
Wait why did it stop?

M:  
Did dad break the singing?

R:  
I think so

A:   
YES. 

L:  
NO, I wanted a musical number.

Leader:  
What do we do now?

Brute:  
Do we fight?

R:  
I think we should go home. I need to go on vocal rest.

Leader:  
Good point. Lets go and prepare for next time.

(They all walk back in different directions)

(Back in the lair)

L:  
My dearest and esteemed brothers, i have prepared for you a show of my talents!

D:  
Ive had enough of singing for one day leo

L:  
No you havent. Dad! Lights!

*the lights cut out and a single spotlight is on leo, whos in a blue sparkly tuxedo and a sparkly blue hat.* 

D:   
How-

M:  
Shhhhh

L:  
I may only be a turtle,  
With no fame in the world  
But i have something others dont posess

D:  
No braincells

L:  
I have talent  
A voice i dont get to use  
A reason to be in the spotlight

So  
Get up  
On the stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To my song   
All eyes on me

I may not be your type  
I may not be the smartest  
But i have charm  
And skill  
And a reason for you to dance and sing  
So come on join me up here

*leo grabs donnie and pulls him up onto a magically manifested stage*

*donnie starts awkwardly flossing*

Get up  
On the stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To my song   
All eyes   
On the stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To my song   
All eyes on me

*leo throws his hat towrds the 'camera' and when we see them again, april, mikey and raph have joined them, each turtle is wearing a sparkly tuxedo in their respective colours and are dancing kpop style to the music wich is a blend of 80s, jazz and dubstep*

All:  
Get up  
On the stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To our song   
All eyes on us

*they form a chorus line*

Get up  
On the stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To our song   
All eyes on   
The stage  
Tap you feet to the beat  
Dance along  
To our song   
All eyes on us

(Episode ends)

**Author's Note:**

> I realise i havent put much into how this would be sung and i wanted to leave it up to interpretation. But i hope you enjoyed! And rise, make a musical episode happen.


End file.
